hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiso
Tiso is an adventurer who seeks the Colosseum of Fools for the sake of a challenge.Tiso: "I've heard an arena exists somewhere below. One built for our like. Meet me there and we'll test what skills you possess. I'll be heading down soon. Come and find me if you dare." He fights using his shield, which he claims conceals a "deadly surprise."Tiso: "You think this shell a defensive arm? Well I'll give you fair warning, it conceals a deadly surprise. Pray you never find out what that is." Lore He is arrogant, thinking of himself as the ultimate warrior and showing nothing but contempt for the weak.Tiso Dream Nail dialogue: "This little squib clearly fears me. I'd kill it right here, but it'd be too pitiful an end." He almost pays no notice to the Knight until later on, and even then he finds them beneath him.Tiso: "I'll crush them all. Oh, and you. You'll see me at my deadly best" Despite his bravado, he is never actually fought, as he dies off-screen in the Colosseum of Fools, his body later found dumped by the acid pits at the bottom of Kingdom's Edge with the other slain warriors. In-game events After the Mothwing Cloak has been acquired, Tiso can be found next to the well in Dirtmouth. He lightly hints at the Colosseum of Fools and expresses his urge to challenge the Knight. If he is never interacted with in Dirtmouth for the first time, he will never move from this spot for the rest of the game until finally listened to. Tiso can be found sitting on the Bench in the Forgotten Crossroads Stag Station, where he expresses his dislike for the Stag Stations' convenience and that a real warrior travels without help.Tiso: "You use these old lines? Pathetic. A real warrior carries himself to combat. He has no need for such convenience." Tiso is seen standing at the western shore of the Blue Lake, gazing over the water and expressing his dislike for peace and serenity.Tiso: "What a calm place. It's action I want, vicious and deadly battle. This serenity is a bore." If he is never interacted with in the Blue Lake, he will never move from this spot for the rest of the game until finally listened to. Tiso is found sitting on the Bench in the warrior's pit of the Colosseum of Fools, looking at the ground as if waiting. He needs to be interacted with in the Colosseum and then a Trial must be done for him to move from his spot on the Bench. After this Tiso's corpse is found lying on a ledge in Kingdom's Edge. Tiso makes a joke appearance with a fake out boss sequence in the Pantheon of Hallownest before being subsequently crushed by Brooding Mawlek. *If Tiso's body is dream-nailed, it will say: "...Why?...", the same as his real-world corpse. *Coincidentally, the Trial of the Fool has a Brooding Mawlek among its creatures. Locations Tiso can be found in several locations across Hallownest. 01.png!Location in Dirtmouth |Image2=Mapshot HK 02.png!Location in the Forgotten Crossroads |Image3=Mapshot HK 03.png!Location in the Resting Grounds |Image4=Mapshot HK 04.png!Location in Kingdom's Edge}} 01.png!Tiso's unfortunate end |Image1=Screenshot HK 02.png!Tiso in Dirtmouth |Image2=Screenshot HK 03.png!Tiso at the Stag Station |Image3=Screenshot HK 04.png!Tiso by Blue Lake |Image4=Screenshot HK 05.png!Tiso prepared to fight}} Trivia * Tiso is named after Tiso Spencer, the Kickstarter backer who designed him. * Before release, the shield that Tiso carries was going to be the shell of his fallen comrade.Hollow Knight's Mega May Update This is never mentioned in the final game. ru:Тисо Category:NPCs (Hollow Knight)